


Animatronic Love [REUPLOAD]

by dupli



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Genderbends, OOC, This was my first fanfic, grammar errors, reuploaded from gaia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dupli/pseuds/dupli
Summary: Reupload of my first ever fanfic. Only one chapter was written.UPDATE: An actually readable version was added for those who can't stand how bad the grammar is.





	1. ORIGINAL UPLOAD

Hello, my name is Foxy, from Pirate Cove in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, you can say it is "Kiddy", but really, we KILL at night, I never knew   
why...

\-------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was setting, and yet another security guard was found dead, Freddy, a brown bear with a black bowtie, blue eyes and a black top hat, he was our boss and leader, we also have a chicken named Chica, with purple eyes and a bib that said "Let's Eat!", and she also had a obsession for pizza, Bonnie (Which I have a crush on) Was a purple bunny with red eyes and a matching red bowtie, he was very quiet around girls like me and Chica. And like I said, I'm Foxy, who has yellow eyes, a hook on my weak (right) hand.

Backstage, I saw Freddy was in a corner distant from mine. 

"Hey Fre, why you so quiet?"

Freddy looked up and he looked ticked, he HATES it when people call him Fre.

"Yes, Foxy?" Freddy said, slightly tilting his head shyly.

"Why aren't you on stage entertaining some kids?" I replied, twitching my ears.

"Game day, we have a day to play games, any ideas?" Freddy said like he was boss of a office.

"Oh, how about something that WON'T humiliate us and force us to spi-" I said, then Freddy snapped back.

"I DO NOT HUMILIATE YOU!!! YOUR JUST CLAIMING THAT BECAUSE YOU THINK I AM TRYNA SPILL YOUR SECRET TO THE ENTIRE PIZZARIA! JUST SHUT UP, YOU STUPID FO-" before Freddy could scream more, he shyly looked at me, whom ears were down because of his scolding.

"I'm sorry..." I quietly said 

Freddy then stood up and sashayed over to find Bonnie and Chica, leaving me alone.

"...I'm so sorry..." I thought, "I know you want to hurt me, do you Freddy?" I contenued thinking.

Chica then ran in, with a laptop and her happy face, like she was hyper on pizza. 

"Look at this Foxy!"

I peeked at the screen, It was her blog about animatronic fanfictions and other crap 13 year old girls would be into.

"Why are you showing me your fanbase?" I asked.

"People are demanding for a Freddy X Foxy blog! Look at it!"

It was full of lousy fanfictions and artwork drawn by Middle School Girls who crush on boy bands.

"REALLY CHICA?" I yelled in fustration, "Why would you embarass me like this?"

"Blame those Middle school girls for it, not me" Chica said in her annoyed expression, failing to pull off sarcasm.

I just rolled my eyes. Chica knew NOTHING about fanfictions, she is kinda like her followers: middle school girls.

 

Freddy called everyone to Show Stage to play Truth Or Dare. I HATE that game. So he is obiously trying to embarrass me. We all gathered and I was nervous, I sat next to my Senpai, Bonnie, and Freddy on the other side. Chica next to Bonnie and Freddy too, but she never cared, she looked like she was ready to play a shoot-em-up game on extreme mode. Bonnie went first.

"Freddy, Truth or Dare?" Bonnie asked, smirking.

"Dare." Freddy responded. Not even showing sarcasm, just a straight up DARE. 

"I dare you to say how hot I am" Bonnie said, holding back some laughing by snickering.

"Umm... Your as hot as a oven..." Freddy said with embarassment, but that was sarcastic.

"HA! YOUR A CHICKEN!" Bonnie shouted, without even showing sympathy for him, I snapped in thought.

"Maybe Bonnie should be left behind, I don't think I need him..." I thought.

"Foxy! Truth or dare?" Chica snapped, breaking me free from my thoughts.

"..!..Umm.. Truth!.. Yeah truth!.." I studdered, I didn't wanna admit my crush or feelings for people in this though.

"Did you ever have a CRUSH? People on my blog cl-" Chica said like Toy Chica would when she insulted Chica for stealing her fans.

"NO! I NEVER DID! IT ISN'T TRUE! THESE TOTTALY STUPID FANGIRLS JUST WANT THEIR OTP CANON THAT WOULD NEVER EVER EVER FREAKING HAPPEN!!!"  
I screamed.

"Heh, silly." Freddy said under his breath. Bonnie just gave him a blank face.

"Chica, Truth or Dare?" I asked like I had a dangerous dare set up for her.

"Dare! I'm in for one!" Chica said, trying to act like she was a daring priss (like Toy Chica, when will she stop that?).

"I dare you..." I said, but just stole the thing from the top of my mind "...To rip down your least favorite poster in the pizzaria..." My voice then toned down. My daring tone was low because of how DUMB I looked.

"OK! I'M DOIN IT!" Chica yelped. and shredded down a poster of Toy Chica. Freddy just glared at me like I made him admit he LIKED Toy Chica  
(But THAT baloney won't happen.).

I just made a koo koo sign. He just made a embarassed face at me.

"Bonnie, Truth or da-" Freddy said. But then I stormed away.

Freddy then followed me, he didn't even stop to look, he just followed the tip of my tail.

"Foxy," Freddy then peeked into the curtain of the cove. "What is wrong" he said.

"Back there.." I then looked over to him "Did you really think Bonnie was hot?" I weakly said.

"What? Do you think I am some sort of pervert?" Freddy said like I had a third arm.

"No! I just wanna know." I said, looking away.

"But..." Freddy slightly closed the curtain. "I think y-"

I then snapped "Go, please."

Freddy then opened the curtain and yelled on how I shouldn't yell at the boss.


	2. The Readable Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revised version.
> 
> * Run-on sentences were taken out and shortened.  
> * Chica's blog was fixed to be a bit more accurate to how actual blogs work. Lots of cues were taken from Tumblr.  
> * Foxy's mentions of Toy Chica that were intended to be commentary were removed.

Hello, my name is Foxy, from Pirate Cove in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. You can say that place is "Kiddy", but really, we KILL at night. I never knew exactly why...

The sun was rising, and yet another security guard was found dead. In our pizzaria, there is Freddy, a brown bear with a black bowtie, blue eyes and a black top hat. He was our boss and leader. There is also chicken named Chica, who has purple eyes and a bib that said "Let's Eat!". She also had a obsession for pizza. Then there's my crush, Bonnie. Who was a purple bunny with red eyes and a matching red bowtie, he was very quiet around girls like me and Chica. And like I said, I'm Foxy, who has yellow eyes, a hook on my weak (right) hand, and a eyepatch. Backstage, I saw Freddy was in a corner distant from mine.

"Hey Fre, why you so quiet?"

Freddy looked up and he looked ticked, he hates it when people call him Fre.

"Yes, Foxy?" Freddy said, slightly tilting his head shyly.

"Why aren't you on stage entertaining some kids?" I replied, twitching my ears.

"Game day, we have a day to play games, any ideas?" Freddy said like he was boss of a office.

"Oh, how about something that WON'T humiliate us and force us to spi-" I said, then Freddy snapped back.

"I DO NOT HUMILIATE YOU! YOUR JUST CLAIMING THAT BECAUSE YOU THINK I AM TRYING TO SPILL YOUR SECRET TO THE ENTIRE PIZZERIA! JUST SHUT UP, YOU STUPID FO-" before Freddy could scream more, he shyly looked at me, whom ears were down because of his scolding.

"I'm sorry..." I quietly said

Freddy then stood up and sashayed over to find Bonnie, leaving me alone.

"...I'm so sorry..." I thought, "I know you want to hurt me, do you Freddy?" I continued thinking.

Chica then ran in, with a laptop and her happy face, like she was hyper on pizza.

"Look at this Foxy!"

I peeked at the screen, It was her blog about the fanfiction she wrote for fans of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It was one of the most popular blogs dedicated to our sites.

"Why are you showing me your fanbase?" I asked.

"People are demanding for Freddy X Foxy content! Look at it!"

The blog was filled with prompt starters and stories Chica wrote by request..

"REALLY CHICA?" I yelled in frustration, "Why would you embarrass me like this?"

"Blame those anons, not me." Chica said in her annoyed expression, failing to pull off sarcasm. I just rolled my eyes. Chica knew NOTHING about how uncomfortable the others would have been.

Freddy called everyone to Show Stage to play Truth Or Dare. I HATE that game. So he is obviously trying to embarrass the others. We all gathered and I was nervous, I sat next to Bonnie, and Freddy on the other side. Chica next to Bonnie and Freddy too, but she never cared, she looked like she was ready to do something insane "Freddy, Truth or Dare?" Bonnie asked, smirking.

"Dare." Freddy responded. Not even showing sarcasm, just a straight up DARE.

"I dare you to say how hot I am" Bonnie said, holding back some laughing by snickering.

"Umm... Your as hot as a oven..." Freddy said with embarrassment, but that was sarcastic.

"HA! YOUR A CHICKEN!" Bonnie shouted, without even showing sympathy for him, I snapped in thought.

"Maybe Bonnie should be left behind, I don't think I need him..." I thought.

"Foxy! Truth or dare?" Chica snapped, breaking me free from my thoughts.

"..!..Umm.. Truth!.. Yeah truth!.." I shuddered, I didn't wanna admit my crush or feelings for people in this though.

"Did you ever have a CRUSH?" Chica said daringly.

"NO! I NEVER DID! IT ISN'T TRUE! I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON ANYONE!" I screamed.

"What a weakling." Freddy said under his breath. Bonnie just gave him a blank face.

"Chica, Truth or Dare?" I asked like I had a dangerous dare set up for her.

"Dare! I'm in for one!" Chica said, trying to act like she was in for something lewd (When will she stop that?).

"I dare you..." I said, but just stole the thing from the top of my mind "...To rip down your least favourite poster in the pizzeria..." My voice then toned down. My daring tone was low because of how DUMB I looked.

"OK! I'M DOING IT!" Chica yelped. and shredded down a poster of Toy Chica. Freddy just glared at me from how stupid it was. I just made a koo-koo sign back.

"Bonnie, Truth or da-" Freddy said. But then I stormed away. Freddy then followed me, he didn't even stop to look, he just followed the tip of my tail.

"Foxy," Freddy then peeked into the curtain of the cove. "What is wrong." he said.

"Back there.." I then looked over to him "Did you really think Bonnie was hot?" I weakly said.

"What? Do you think I am some sort of pervert?" Freddy said like I had a third arm.

"No! I just wanna know." I said, looking away.

"Hey..." Freddy slightly closed the curtain. "You should at least watc-"

I then snapped "Go, please."

Freddy then opened the curtain and yelled on how I shouldn't yell at the boss.


End file.
